


B - Baby

by HaruK



Series: A-Z of Earth 3490 Stony [2]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, IronMom, Irondad, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: Natasha is working late and the best way for Steve to get her out of her lab is to bait her with a sleepy baby.





	B - Baby

B - Baby

Natasha let out a large yawn and resisted the urge to rub her eyes. She was currently invested in fixing up the latest upgrade for her Iron Woman armor and she was so close to completing it. She sighed and looked up at the clock. Eleven PM. Her husband was probably up reading some books while Maria should be asleep. She considered going up and being with them, to be with her loving husband and her precious baby, but the suit needed to be completed as soon as possible. She couldn't have an incomplete upgrade on the chance that the next day, aliens would descend from the sky again.   
She tightened another bolt, connected more wires and time flew by only for her to be grounded into reality once again when she heard footsteps. She looked at the staircase that led down to her lab and sure enough, Steve was coming down. 

“Look who’s here!” Steve exclaimed softly, their baby in his hands. Little Maria was held securely by her father, her tiny fingers grasping onto his shirt, her chubby cheeks pressed up against his chest. She was dressed in adorable white pajamas, her blonde curls a mess and her doe brown eyes wide but clearly sleepy.    
“Wh- Steve, why is she awake? It’s past her bedtime.” Natasha said, getting off her chair.

“I know but she refused to sleep, I think she wants her mommy.”

And true to form, Maria wiggled around in Steve’s grip once she saw her mother. She lurched forward with a cry, arms outstretched and thankfully, Steve was fast enough to maneuver his grip so his baby doesn't fall. 

“Oh! Ok uh-” Natasha looked down at her grease covered hands, “Hang on, I need to wash up and-” she was interrupted by Maria’s scream, her baby getting more and more upset the longer Natasha waited to hold her. 

“It’s fine, here just take her.” Steve carried Maria into her mother's arms. The baby quickly latched onto her, her arms clinging to her shirt as she pressed her face into Natasha’s neck. The woman carefully wrapped her arms around her, making sure to use her elbows to support her the best way she could without getting her clothes covered in grease. Steve thankfully picked up the nearby rag and cleaned off the slime from her fingers.

“There we go.” Natasha cooed, finally able to hug her child. She kissed Maria on her blonde curls, rocking her body slowly, “Mommy’s got you.”

Maria gurgled and cuddled into Natasha’s neck, her sobbing immediately stopped. Natasha cradled the back of her head, enjoying the feeling. 

“I can never get tired of this.” she said, eyes closed and content. 

Steve smiled, the love behind his eyes apparent. He brought a hand up to his mouth to hide the giant grin that was forming. He failed.

“Me too. Now come on, bed time for both my ladies.”

“But I have to-”

“Nope. It’s nap-nap time.” Steve interrupted. His hands were on Natasha's waist and he started to pull her away from her desk and up the stairs.

Natasha gasped, “It’s a trap! You tricked me to get to bed early by using our baby as bait.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Steve said innocently, his voice low, “But Maria is asleep and you know she’ll wake up if you put her down and then she’ll be crying all night.”

Natasha glared at him, but allowed herself to be taken away. A night in bed with her husband and child did sound quite nice and...maybe she needed to make more of an effort to have it happen more regularly. She didn't love the fact that Steve had to trick her into going up to bed. 

Even if aliens came down from the sky, she would have Steve and the other avengers with her. She wasn't alone, and as she climbed into bed, her baby securely in her arms while her husband wrapped her in his, she reminded herself that she never would be again. 

~~~~~


End file.
